The present disclosure relates generally to the field of construction and, more specifically, to that of tools for finishing elements of the baseboard or section type. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a miter box.
Miter boxes for sawing, with fixed or adjustable angles, battens or baseboards, especially made of wood, are known. The use of such miter boxes is not very convenient because the operator must maintain the element to be cut against one or two surfaces of the miter box, either manually or with clamps for holding the element to be cut. Further, if the baseboard is thin or its cross-section is non-convex, i.e., the contour of the section has the property that for at least one pair of points on this contour a line joining the points is not wholly contained within the cross section, it risks breaking.